


Caring For A Sick Angel

by CassieWritesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Caring Dean Winchester, Concerned Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Sick Castiel, just a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/pseuds/CassieWritesDestiel
Summary: As Cas coughs during research, Dean does everything to get him well again.





	Caring For A Sick Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I admit it, I'm quite bad at both titles and summaries

Cas coughed. Dean looked up from the book he was trying to read. The angel sat a few chairs away in the library and was also reading a book. Sam didn't even look up from his book, he seemingly was way too into it.

Dean tried to continue with the book about old sigils. But as Cas suddenly sneezed he looked up again. He mustered the ex-angel. Cas was pale and he looked sick. Dean stood up and walked over to Cas.

"Cas, you sure you're alright?" Dean asked him. "I'm fine, Dean" the angel coughed again. "That doesn't sound fine" Dean said. He laid one hand on Cas' forehead to check his temperature.

"You're hot" he exclaimed and instantly blushed as he realized what he had said. Sam chuckled slightly but he was worried about Cas, too. He laid his book on the table. "Come on, let's get you to bed, Cas" Dean still blushed. "Sam, can you go on a supply run?" The younger Winchester nodded. "Already on my way" He exited the bunker and left Cas and Dean alone.

"Come" Dean got Cas to stand up and helped him to his room. Cas sat down on his bed. Dean told him to lie down.

Dean searched in the almost empty closet for comfortable clothes for Cas but soon decided they weren't comfortable enough. He left Cas in the room and soon came back with pyjama trousers and a t-shirt. "Here, put these on. They're more comfy" Cas took the clothes from Dean. He sat there a bit uncomfortable and unsure. "Could you turn around?" He asked quietly. Dean nodded and turned around. "There's no need to be embarrassed here, Cas. We're all dudes" Cas didn't answer. He changed his clothes to what Dean gave him and then told Dean that it was okay to turn around again.

Cas sat there on the bed in Dean's clothes. Dean had to admit that he looked quite cute like that.

He motioned Cas to lie down. "But Dean, what about the case...?" Cas asked. "The case doesn't matter now. What matters is that you get well again" Dean covered Cas with a blanket. "I'm gonna get you some advil and tissues and then you're gonna try and sleep a little, okay, angel?" Dean said and left the room.

After a few minutes he was back again with a glass of water and a tissue box in his hands. He set them down on the nightstand and then took some pills out of his pocket. Cas blew his nose with a tissue and then took the pills from Dean. Before he lay down again, he drank the water. Dean sat next to the bed on a chair and watched Cas.

The ex-angel sleepily looked at Dean before he closed his eyes. Dean watched him sleep like Cas had done so many times before. He smiled. The angel didn't look good because he was sick, but at least he was peaceful.

~

Sam came back and searched for Dean. He found him in Cas' room, of course. The younger Winchester opened the door and Dean immediately shushed him. Cas was asleep.

Dean stood up and followed his brother out of the room. "I've got Cas some soup, tea and also advil, cause I wasn't sure how much we still had" Dean nodded. "Thanks, Sammy. Come on, let's make Cas dinner!"

~

 A mixture of the smell of chicken soup and some sort of herb tea soon flew through the bunker. Cas woke up because he sneezed right when Dean entered his room with a tablet. Cas questioningly looked at the hunter and Dean motioned him to sit up. "I've got chicken soup and tea for you" Cas smiled and sniffed at the tea before he carefully took a sip. Dean watched Cas eat and drink. "Are you feeling better now?" Dean asked. "Yes. Thank you Dean" the angel slightly smiled. Dean smiled back. "That's good. We were worried about you" After dinner Dean left the angel to sleep again.

~

A few hours later the angel walked into the library where the Winchesters had began with the research on the case again. "Hello, Dean, Sam" "Hi, Cas, is something wrong?" Dean asked. "I can't sleep anymore. So I thought I could help with the research again" "no! no, Cas, you're not doing any research today. Not as long as you're still sick" "but Dean, I really feel better! I want to help" "you're not helping anyone if you keep being sick so just take a day off, 'kay? Please, Cas..." the angel looked at Dean and into his eyes.

After some time Dean decided to distract Cas from wanting to help with the case by watching a movie. He stood up. "Come on, Cas. That case ain't that important. Let's watch a movie" He took Cas' arm and pulled him with him into the living room. Sam watched them leave and sighed. Once again he was alone with doing the research, but at least Dean would get Cas to relax and get well again. Dean never was that much of a help with the research anyway.

Dean covered Cas into a blanket as the movie started. In the middle of the movie Cas suddenly cuddled himself against  Dean and the hunter froze. But then he decided that it didn't matter now. Cas was sick and Dean would help him no matter what. He slowly lay an arm around the ex-angel and slightly relaxed.

As the end credits rolled in, Cas practically sat on top of Dean. He was sleepy and warm. Cas felt safe in Dean's arms. Dean pretended to stare at the screen but now and then watched Cas out of the corner of his eye.

Cas snuggled closer and closed his eyes. "Thank you Dean" he smiled. "No problem, Cas" Dean answered and placed a small kiss on his forehead.


End file.
